1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved combination of a control device and an electrical switch unit carried thereby and to a method of making the same.
This invention also relates to an improved electrical switch unit for such a device or the like and to improved parts for such an electrical switch unit or the like as well as to improved methods of making such switch units and parts therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a burner valve control device and an electrical switch unit carried thereby to be operated by movable actuator means controlled by the selector means of the device whereby turning the selector means to a certain position thereof will cause the electrical switch to operate electrical ignition means to ignite fuel being controlled by the burner valve control device.
In one such prior known arrangement, the electrical switch unit is fastened by conventional fastening means to the rear of the housing of the burner valve control device and an elongated bell-crank-like member is pivotally carried by the housing of the control device and extends from the selector means thereof to the electrical switch to operate the same.
It is also known to provide an electrical switch construction having a housing means carrying a pair of switch blades therein and respectively having contact portions for engaging each other, the housing means carrying an actuating member for engaging one of the switch blades to thereby move the contact portion thereof out of contact with the contact portion of the other of the switch blades.
It is also known to provide a switch blade construction for an electrical switch construction wherein the switch blade construction has a flexible end switching portion and an opposed rigid terminal portion, the terminal portion comprising a separate rigid member secured to a flexible switch blade that forms the flexible end switching portion.